


A Little Similar

by YYF96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, if you want to see it as shipping you can, platonic, probably a bit OOC, self-depreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YYF96/pseuds/YYF96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kankri overhears Porrim and Meenah talking about his nickname, there's only one troll he can go to for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Similar

Insufferable. Kankri felt his chest tighten when he heard the word. Meenah and Porrim hadn't even bothered to move far away from him before they started gossiping about him. He expected it from Meenah, and he had a strange relationship with Porrim, but did she really think that of him? If she feels that way, how does everyone else feel? He may not have been exceptionally close to anyone except Cronus and Porrim, but they tolerated him, didn't they? ... No, thinking on it, they didn't. He was told to shut up or given an excuse as to why they couldn't be around him or told to wait while they got something but then they never returned. Kankri sighed, hearing Meenah say something about Aranea. Right, Aranea. If any troll will be able to help, it's her. He quickly found her makeshift stand and cleared his throat. "Aranea, I have a request."

"Kankri, hello," Aranea smiled politely. "You want information on something?" He shook his head.

"I wanted to talk." Seeing the expression on her face, he corrected himself. "Not about triggers or anything, but... my feelings. How much would that be?" Aranea's expression softened and she hummed.

"First time's free of charge. You can talk whenever you're ready." Kankri nodded and sat down, actually thinking before speaking.

"I heard Porrim and Meenah talking about me. Among everyone, is my nickname really 'The Insufferable'?"

"Well... yes," she answered honestly. "I personally don't like it. It's mean and there's no reason for it."

"Thank you, Aranea, but... Maybe there is reason for it. People don't like me, do they?" Before she could say something, he continued talking. "I've noticed. Everyone avoids me at all costs. It hurts and I don't fully understand why. I just want to help people. I never want anyone to get offended, but it seems in the process, I may have offended everyone somehow. Do they hate me or are they just annoyed? I can't outright ask anyone in fear of triggering them over it, but perhaps I can ask you. Aranea, do you hate me?" The way his voice went soft and broke a bit caused the cerulean-blood to make a face.

"No, Kankri. I honestly don't. I think you're okay. I know what you do is for the greater good, so I respect that even if I don't fully agree with your methods. As for everyone else..." She couldn't lie to him. It'll just hurt him more. "I don't think anyone truly /hates/ you, but they are, er, annoyed, most likely, and believe that there are better uses of their time than to listen about something they don't care about." She could sugarcoat the shit out of it, though. It doesn't keep Kankri's face from falling. She couldn't remember the last time he made an expression of sadness or happiness, and it hurt to think about.

"They do hate me," he muttered, translucent red tears gathering in his blank eyes. "I only wished to help people. I didn't mean..." Aranea frowned sadly and stood beside him, opening her arms. "N-No thank you, Aranea. I don't like being touched."

"Kankri, it is a fact that a positive touch such as a hug will help with sadness and I think you should hug me." He reluctantly stood and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Aranea..." She nodded and held him, lightly rubbing and patting his back as he cried silently. She found she doesn't mind him speaking to her if it's like this. Maybe she could go to him for the same. After all, they are a little similar.


End file.
